pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis With missy nearly drowning and Carnivine nearly eaten Lax and Chatler, the group returns to Pastoria City, disappointed they haven't done anything. Missy, however, meets an old woman, who tells her about Crasher Wake. It gives missy an idea, who goes straight to the Gym, even as she is muddy. Chapter Plot A Pokémon appears and snatches Lax and Chatler. Diamond realizes that's a Carnivine, which he saw from the binoculars at Pastoria City. Carnivine takes Lax and Chatler, and puts them in its mouth. However, Lax struggles to get out, and succeeds in having Carnivine release them. Diamond mutters they were just distracted, and due to that, they failed to rescue missy, who drowned. Pearl and Diamond rush out of the mud, and try to find a way to get her out. Missy is struggling in the mud, so Pearl sends Chimler to get her out. Chimler swings on a vine, and pulls missy by her hand out of the mud, which relieves Diamond and Pearl. Since missy has not caught any Pokémon, Diamond promises to lend his Tru to her, just like she borrowed Pearl's Chimler in Veilstone City. The trio is nevertheless disappointed they didn't catch anything. Diamond admits he is surprised at this vicious place being next to the peaceful Pastoria City. Pearl tells they could've been warned first, noting Crasher Wake and the rest of the town is mean. Missy looks at the peaceful town. She hears an old woman saying she feels she feels just right in this town. In fact, Crasher Wake takes all the prize money he earns and invests it in this town, who lives by the saying "The strong should serve the people." She also states he's the one that protects the Great Marsh, too. Missy is speechless, and tells Pearl she is not coming back to the hotel; she is going muddy like this to the Gym, which shocks Pearl and Diamond. The group comes to the Gym, where Pearl announces they came as challengers. The statue comes on the boat, greeting the well-known trio. The statue explains it could not recognize missy under all the mud, and states the challenger takes three Pokémon, and chooses two to battle with. While the statue explains the challenger knows which Pokémon Crasher Wake has at hand, they don't know which ones will he use. In addition, missy has to go through the maze, filled with planks. Pearl believes they'll have to swim, which the statue denies; missy presses a button, which changes the path for her. Moreover, the statue explains missy will have to fight the Gym trainers, too. As for Diamond and Pearl, the statue knows already they will be watching through the windows, so it has them come aboard the boat, which pleases the boys, who wish missy luck. The statue explains they will join missy later, as they take the water path. However, the statue fails to navigate the boat in the right path, and gets yelled at Pearl for being lost. A moment later, Pearl loses hope that they'll find missy. Diamond points out they are near the battlefield, where missy faces Crasher Wake. The two sides pick two out of three Pokémon for battle, which makes missy wonder which ones will he choose. Crasher Wake sends Floatzel, while missy sends Empoleon. Crasher Wake is amazed by this Empoleon, and to that, he adds a new rule: they can use the water as a site of battle, too. Pearl and Diamond are surprised of this change of rules, and wonder if it is legal to do that. A sailor explains, Crasher Wake makes these outrageous claims to spice up the battle. Still, Crasher Wake persuades the statue to go along, who asks of him not to changes the rules so often. Thus, the battle starts: Empoleon and Floatzel dash off to confront each other. Empoleon punches Floatzel, who swipes its tail to damage Empoleon. Floatzel grasps Empoleon, who fires an attack from her leg. The two sides dive into the water, to which Diamond and Pearl read from their Pokédexes that Empoleon is a fast swimmer, while Floatzel uses its sacs and tail to navigate through the water: an aquatic speed showdown. Debuts Move *Aqua Jet Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters